


Lane Boy

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: America AU, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Closet Sex, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Frottage, Josh Payne, Kid Fic, Liam is as straight as a circle, Louis Tomlinson/OFC - Freeform, Louis is bi, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Past Louis Tomlinson/OFC - Freeform, Riding, Scarlett Tomlinson, Top Liam, she's a peach, which is not straight at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Live a little; you deserve it. Being a single parent is a bitch, trust me.”<br/>Or that one where Louis throws his daughter a birthday party and things don’t go quite according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lane Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots' song of the same name.  
> Enjoy.

Louis didn’t want to do it, but he knew he had to if he wanted Scarlett to be ready in time. He drags a hang through his sleep mused hair; yawning as he opens his daughter’s bedroom door.

“Scarlett, it’s time to get up.” He hums softly from the doorway. Scarlett only grumbles, turning onto her side facing away from him. Louis steps into the room, nearly stepping on a stray Lego on the floor. He sits beside her on the bed, pulling away her blanket. Scarlett squirms in her place, flipping over again. “Happy birthday, princess,” Louis murmurs lovingly, pushing some of her light brown hair from her eyes. She opens them slowly, bright blue eyes, that were nearly identical to his own, appearing fully after a few seconds. She pouts, wrinkling her small button nose as she cuddles into his side.

“I don’t wanna’ get up,” She mumbles sleepily. Louis snorts, petting her hair fondly.

“I know you don’t – I tried to let you sleep in for as long as possible.” He sighs softly. “But if you don’t get up now, you won’t be ready in time for your party, love.” Scarlett seems to perk up at the mention of a party, lips curling into a dazzling smile.

“You mean my party?” She says happily, sitting up. Louis laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners as he nods.

“Yes, love, your party.” He flinches at the shriek that comes from Scarlett; energy seemingly coming out of nowhere. She stands up, jumping manically on the bed until Louis swoops her up into his arms, kissing her face all over.

“Let’s get you dressed and then I can cook you your birthday breakfast, yea?” Louis suggests once Scarlett settles into his arms.

“Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?” She asks; eyes filled with hope. Louis can’t help but swoop in to lay a kiss on her forehead, moving them into the hall.

“You can have whatever you want – it’s your day, love.”

 

                                                                                                                            ~*~

  
Louis is almost completely drained by the time he cooks breakfast for the two of them. After nearly an hour of arguing with Scarlett over which dress she’d wear for her party, he nearly cries when he finally has a chance to sit and rest.

Scarlett sits across from him, brows set into an irritated scowl.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asks, getting up to crouch down beside her. She shakes her head, stabbing a piece of pancake with more force than necessary.

“No.” She says dryly, eyeing him closely. Louis pouts his lips, rubbing a thumb over her hand.

“The dress you wanted to wear is too thick for you to wear today – it’s supposed to be pretty hot outside and I don’t want you to get over heated or something.”

“But I want to look like a princess.” She whines. _Here we go again._

“But you do look like a princess – you always look like a princess.” He states, straightening the glittery silver crown on top of her head.

“But they don’t wear shorts and a shirt, daddy.” Louis pouts, thinking for a moment before he smiles, standing up abruptly.

“I have just the thing,” He sing-songs, scuttling out of the kitchen.

When he returns with a white tutu in his hands, he feels like a proper hero.

 

                                                                                                                         ~*~

  
The rest of breakfast is spent in a pleasant silence and Louis is thankful for it. Scarlett is pleased with her new look and before Louis knows it; it’s noon and the party is just moments from starting.

Louis is quite smug with himself at the layout of his backyard – he really did have a knack for party planning.

“Close your eyes, love,” Louis says as he guides Scarlett onto the patio. He picks her up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Can I open my eyes now, daddy?” She whines. Louis can’t help but laugh.

“Yea, you can.” He says softly. When Scarlett opens her eyes, her jaw goes slack as she looks on.

Their backyard wasn’t _that_ large, but it was still very open and inviting. There were glittery silver and gold streamers hanging from the trees, gleaming and fluttering through the warming afternoon air. There was a colorful castle shaped bounce house on one side and on the other, a row of tables filled with containers of food that he’d set out previously along with a small canopy with a few chairs placed underneath. It wasn’t much, but he knew it was enough to go to escape the hot summer sun. He had a few tubs of water balloons and water guns – things were going to go well, hopefully.

“Do you like it?” He questions, poking at her side playfully. She nods her head excitedly, squirming in his arms.

“I love it!” She practically shouts.

Not long after they step back inside, the first of their guest arrive. Louis would be lying if he said he knew most of the kids there, but seeing the radiant smile on his daughter’s face made it all worth it. As soon as the kids see the backyard, all hell breaks loose. Louis stands on the patio for safety, seeing the dozens of little gremlins running around after each other.

After an hour, things finally start to die down. Louis feels completely drained, limbs heavy and body uncomfortably hot. He puts on his sunglasses, deciding to watch the little gremlins tear up his backyard from a distance. He spots Scarlett a few times, waving to her excitingly until she gets distracted by one of her friends and forgets all about him. He sighs in content, looking at some of the parents sitting off to the side. He snorts into his drink when he spots a man looking like a fish out of water.

The stranger shuffles uncomfortably, an uneasy expression forming on his face when one of the parents comes up to talk to him. For a moment Louis panics, not knowing who this man was, but once he sees Scarlett’s friend Josh run up to him and cling to his leg for a bit he sighs in relief. He waits until Josh is called back into the madness that is his daughter’s party to introduce himself. Louis swallows past the lump in his throat as he approached the stranger.

“Are you Josh’s older brother or something?” Louis speaks up after a moment. “I’m sorry you got sucked into this; it’s like the first ring of hell out there.” Louis snorts. The boy looks over at him, eyes doe-like as he stares. He coughs into his fist awkwardly, giving Louis a friendly smile.

“I’m actually his dad—shocking, right? “ He laughs. Louis’ heart flutters. Louis holds out his hand, putting his sunglasses on top of his head.

“I’m Louis, and you do not look old enough to be a dad.” Louis says; biting his lip at the look the boys gives him. He puts his hand into Louis’, shaking it politely.

“Liam, and neither do you.” Louis can’t help but blush, leaning against the house. He panics when he hears a burst of shrieking, only to settle again when he hears manic laughter after.

“Which one’s yours?” Liam asks, taking a sip of his overly sweet cup of fruit punch. Louis looks taken back at first before resolving into a smile.

“Uh—the birthday girl is, this is—this is my house.” Louis laughs softly. Liam goes pale, eyes wide in horror.

“Oh god—I’m so sorry, I-I’m new around here—I haven’t met everyone around the neighborhood yet.” Liam tries to explain, rubbing a hand down his face. Louis can’t help but smile, putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder.

“It’s completely fine. At least you and your-wife can get to know everyone?” Louis asks, already knowing the answer. There was no way in hell that this _gorgeous_ piece of man could be single _and_ gay.

  
Liam snorts at the mention of a wife, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not married, I’m actually um-“Liam doesn’t know if he should just out himself to a perfect stranger, but he does anyway because he is a complete moron, “-I’m actually gay, so,” Liam coughs uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Louis. Louis looks dumbfounded, wondering exactly when luck started being on his side.

“How old are you anyway? Like eighteen?” Louis asks, ignoring the pool of lust bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Liam blushes, making Louis even more interested.

“No, I’m twenty thank you very much.” Liam says matter-of-factly, ducking his head. Louis cocks and eyebrow at him.

“Well excuse me, _old man._ Did you forget your walker at home?” Louis taunts, loving the way Liam goes bright red. Liam giggles (yes— _giggles_ ), making Louis weak at the knees. He can’t help but giggle along with him, feeling like a giddy love-sick teenager all over again.

“And what are we laughing about, lads?” a voice calls. Louis looks up and the smile on his face is immediately replaced with a frown. The woman eyes him mischievously, her expression unreadable.

“Michelle; how lovely to see you again.” Louis lies through his teeth, a tight lipped smile forming on his lips. Liam gives him a curious look, stepping closer to him. The woman’s laugh is sharp and wicked, her dark, choppy hair falling in layers in front of her grey, alluring eyes. She flips her hair out of her face, attention turning towards Liam.

“Likewise, Louis. Who is your friend here? I don’t think we’ve met before.” She says slowly, voice dropping an octave. Louis had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, sighing heavily.

“This is Liam; he’s new to the neighborhood.” Louis says, not liking the way her eyes lit up. She puts a perfectly manicured hand on Liam’s shoulder, pale fingers grabbing onto it firmly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Liam. I’m Michelle Santelli, Grace’s mother.” She says happily, though Louis could see right through her. Liam stutters to find something to say, obviously captured by her beauty, everyone always was.

“N-Nice to meet you too, Michelle. I’m uh, Josh’s dad.” He says back softly, hand gripping his drink tighter. Recognition floods into her eyes, a wicked smile forming on her perfect plump lips.

“So you’re Josh Payne’s father? You hardly look old enough!” She laughs airily, the action making Louis even more irritated. “You know, Grace has been dying to see Josh outside of school, maybe we can set up a playdate for them?” She offers, leaning in closer to Liam’s personal space. A flash of fear appears in Liam’s eyes, gaze looking over towards Louis for assistance. Louis only shrugs.

“That sounds nice?” Liam offers, shivering when her hand reaches for the back of his neck.

“Fantastic!” She says, pulling up her purse. She fishes out a pen, taking his hand in hers. “Here’s my number, call me when you can?” She asks, biting her lower lip. Liam can only nod his head, pulling his hand away once she’d written her number down. “I’ll let you two go back to your conversation, see you around, Liam.” She says, winking in his direction. Louis pats Liam on the back once she’s gone, her thin frame disappearing into the crowd of other parents.

“Congrats, mate, you just survived your first Michelle encounter.” Louis says, “Not many people can say they’ve done that.” Liam gives him a pained look, cheeks still slightly red.

“I know that I’m one hundred percent gay, but, _she_ —she just-“

“-I know, believe me, I know,” Louis says, cutting him off, “She had the same effect on me when I first met her, however I wasn’t as lucky as you.”

“W-What happened?” Liam asks curiously.

“I fucked her in the carpark of the school that same day.” Louis says bluntly, laughing sharply when Liam nearly chokes on his drink. “She isn’t too fond of me now though.”

“Why’s that?” Liam asks despite himself. Louis gives him a wicked look

“Well, let’s just say she wasn’t too happy when she caught me snogging our kid’s soccer coach.” He snorts at the memory.

“The soccer coach? Coach Horan?” Liam says, bewildered. Louis nods, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Guilty as charged. I’m sort of been labeled the neighborhood slut.” Louis says while shrugging, “But luckily, it’s not the worst thing I’ve been called.”

“How scandalous,” Liam gasps, eyes wide in mock horror. Louis elbows him in the side playfully, a smile forcing its way onto his lips. Liam presses into Louis’ side, hand brushing the back of Louis’. Louis looks down at where their hands are touching, a giddy feeling over taking him. Liam pulls away after a few moments, a look of uncertainty on his expression. Louis raises an eyebrow at him, signaling him to tell him what was wrong. “I-I don’t know if this is intrusive or not, but, a-are you like— bicurious or-“Liam is cut off by the loud snort Louis emits.

“Well if you must know; I like to think of myself as bisexual; I like tits and dick what can I say?” Louis states airily, smirking at the expression on Liam’s face. “Honestly, kid, how easy is it to make you blush?” Louis snickers.

“It’s pretty easy to be honest,” Liam says in a small voice, looking bashful; Louis wanted to wreck him. The thought startled him, crashing like a wave in his head. Louis gives him a wicked look, fingers tapping on his thigh anxiously. He wanted so badly to just _touch_ and _feel_ but he didn’t know how the other would react. For all he knew; he could be reading this situation _entirely_ wrong.

The two boys stand in a comfortable silence; wrapped up in their own thoughts. Liam is the first to break the silence, leaning over to whisper to Louis.

“I think Scarlett is taking a liking to Josh.” Liam coos; amused. Louis looks in the direction Liam is and immediately smiles. Scarlett has her hands clasped behind her back, head ducked shyly. She looks up a second later, giggling when Josh reaches out to straighten the crown on top of her head.

“What is it about the Payne men?” Louis inquires, putting a finger to his chin. “It’s either the big brown eyes or the caterpillar brows that are incredibly endearing-“

“-wait— _caterpillar_ brows?” Liam scoffs, rubbing one of his eyebrows self-consciously. Louis pulls his hand away from it, giving him a gentle smile.

“Relax, they’re cute—promise.” Louis insists, putting Liam’s hand to his side. Louis starts to pull away from Liam, only for Liam to grab him by the wrist. Louis raises an eyebrow at him; heart fluttering in his chest. This boy will be the death of him. Liam only shrugs his shoulders, intertwining his fingers with Louis’. Louis looks down at their hands, noticing how huge Liam’s hands are compared to his own. He looks up at Liam again, realizing just how much _bigger_ Liam was in general compared to him. The thought turned him on in a way, his own private smile forming. Liam winks at Louis playfully, and that pretty much helps Louis make up his mind; he was going to fuck him. Louis pulls Liam with him towards the house, catching Liam off guard.

“Um—where are we going?” Liam asks innocently, Louis looks over his shoulder, winking at Liam.

“You’ll see,” Louis sing-songs in return. He catches Michelle’s eye as he leads Liam up the stairs to his patio, giving her a devious smirk. Michelle gives him a pointed glare in return, irritation obvious in her expression. Louis slides open the door, shutting it behind them. Louis pulls Liam along until they reach the kitchen. Louis lets go of Liam’s hand, walking over to the fridge.

“Louis, what are you doin-“

“We are going to get plastered,” Louis grunts, pulling out a bottle of wine, “well partially plastered since we’re still at my kid’s birthday party.” Liam almost goes white, eyes wide.

“I-I don’t think that’s a good i-idea—and besides, I don’t even _drink_ ,-“

“-excuses, all I’m hearing are excuses, Li,” Louis sighs, ripping off the top of the bottle. He raises it to his lips, keeping eye contact with Liam. He takes a long gulp, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He puts the bottle on the counter, tongue sliding out to catch a drop of wine still on his lips. He sees Liam swallow at the action which makes him feel hot all over. He offers the bottle to Liam, raising an eyebrow. “Live a little; you deserve it. Being a single parent is a bitch, trust me.” Liam sighs, leaning over the counter to grab the bottle from him. He puts the bottle to his lips and drinks. Liam puts the bottle down on the counter when he’s finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I actually needed that—thanks,” Liam says, nodding. Louis moves around the counter, patting Liam on the back.

“No problem, Payno.” Louis says airily, putting a hand to his wrist. Louis grabs his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen into the hallway.

“Where are we going now, Louis?” Liam whines, other hand holding onto the bottle of wine. Louis pulls him to the end of the hall, opening the door to a hall closet.

“In here,” He says. Before Liam could protest, Louis pulls him in, shutting the door behind them. He feels around the wall before he finds the light switch. When the light is on, Louis is aware of how close Liam is to him. Liam has his front pressed against Louis’ side, so close that Louis can feel his heart beating in his chest.

“Why are we in a hall closet, Louis?” Liam asks quietly, breath fanning over Louis’ cheek.

“Because my room’s a mess and this is the coziest spot in the house, trust me – now sit.” Louis explains, pulling Liam with him to the floor. The two boys sit crossed legged; knees nearly touching. Louis leans back against the door, taking the bottle from Liam’s hands. “I want to get to know you better.”

“Do you come in here often?” Liam asks, bewildered. Louis can on shrug, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Whenever Scarlett and I play hide and seek—I hide in here every time.” Louis says, pushing a hand through his hair. “Now enough about me—I want to get to know you.”

“Won’t people notice that we’re gone? Aren’t we supposed to be watching over the ki-“

“Everything is going to be okay, Liam. Scarlett won’t even know I’m gone and I doubt Josh will notice your disappearance. Andrea’s in charge of food and drinks, Emily and a few of the other parents are chaperones, and we have at least another hour before we do cake and presents; everything is okay, so don’t even worry about it.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Liam sighs. He seems to do that a lot with Louis. Louis bumps his knee into Liam’s, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What’s your story? How the hell did you end up becoming a father at twenty?” Louis asks, pushing a hand through his hair.

“It’s kind of a long story, but-“

“-well we’ve got time. So talk.” Liam sighs again, looking anywhere but at Louis. He finally makes eye contact with him, the dim light of the room making his brown eyes seem even darker.

“I’m just going to tell you the condensed version. When I was fifteen, I got my first girlfriend, her name was Sophia. I loved her, or at least I thought I did, and we were pretty into each other. We got drunk at some party and one thing lead to another and we had sex. It was a couple of weeks later when I realized that I was into guys and not too long after that we found out that she was pregnant.” Liam pauses, taking a gulp of wine before continuing, “We’re actually pretty good friends now, thank god. She gets Josh on the weekends and at holidays. I’m just happy that things worked out as well as they did.” Louis simply hums, taking another sip of wine.

“That’s a very pleasant story—very hallmark worthy.” Louis quips. Liam rolls his eyes, bumping his knee into Louis’. He leans over, snatching the bottle from his hand. He nods towards Louis, raising the bottle to his lips.

“It’s your turn now. You can’t be much older than I am, so how did you get into all of this?”

“Well—my story isn’t as pleasant as yours but,” He stops, composing himself before continuing, “It was pretty much like how you got into this. I fucked up and got Eleanor pregnant at seventeen, but instead of us working everything out, she gave the baby to me – said she wanted nothing to do with her.” He concludes, heart constricting at the memory. “She gave me full parental rights and moved away with her new boyfriend, I haven’t seen her since.” Louis looks over at Liam and immediately rolls his eyes at the sadden look in his eyes.

“That-That’s really shitty, I-I’m sor-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry – there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Louis scoffs, thudding his head against the door softly. “I mean it was shitty when it first happened, but now I’m okay – more than okay.”Louis says softly. “Scarlett’s one of the best things to ever happen to me, I wouldn’t want things to be any other way.” He shrugs, giving Liam a coy smile. Liam smiles sweetly back, knocking his knee against Louis’.

“It’s the same with me and Josh, I’m glad things worked out the way they did.” Liam says in return, giving Louis a soft smile. Louis’ heart constricts at the look, heat rising to his cheeks. He clears his throat before looking away.

When Louis looks back up at Liam, there’s look in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Louis doesn’t know what the look means, but it causes his stomach to flip. Louis is uncharacteristically shy under Liam’s gaze, every hair on his body standing at attention.

“What?” Louis laughs nervously, hands twitching anxiously in his lap. Liam seems to snap back into reality, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“ ‘s nothing,” He mumbles, leaning over to grab the bottle of wine. He pouts when Louis keeps it away from him.

“No, tell me what’s on your mind,” Louis asks, taking a big swig of wine. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, the wine buzzing softly through his system. Louis had always had a pretty high tolerance for alcohol, although he couldn’t say the same for Liam. From the looks of it, Liam is not so high on the alcohol tolerance chart.

Liam shrugs slowly, eyes trying to focus on Louis. He reaches for the bottle again and whines lightly when Louis keeps it out of reach. “I think you had enough, love,” Louis coos, drinking the last bit of wine, “can’t have you full on drunk at my kid’s birthday party now can I?” Liam whines again, a hiccup bubbling from his throat after.

“I-I’m kind of a, uh, light weight.” Liam admits sheepishly, “I can’t even _buy_ alcohol yet.” Louis snorts at the answer, setting the bottle aside. He leans forward; putting his hands on top of Liam’s and regrets it almost instantly. Liam jumps in surprise, lip caught between his teeth. Louis is instantly more interested in that then whatever he was about to say.

His trance is broken after a few seconds of silence, “Well, o-once you turn twenty-one, you should come out drinking with me,” He states, licking his lips before continuing, “there is a world of things I can show you.” There’s a hitch in Liam’s breath at the statement and Louis is finally aware of the double meaning behind his words.

“R-Really?” Liam asks breathily, fingers curling around each other. Louis looks into Liam’s eyes before his gaze drops to Liam’s lips. They are obscenely pink due to the wine Louis presumes and that stirs something in Louis. He looks at his lips again before meeting Liam’s eyes, smirking.

“Definitely.” Louis promises, sucking his own bottom lip between his teeth. Liam follows the movement, swallowing audibly in the near silence that falls between them. Louis moves his hands from Liam’s knees, moving them until they were settled on his upper thighs.

“L-Like what?” Liam sighs lowly, placing his hands on top of Louis’. Louis looks down at where their hands are touching, heartbeat quickening. He leans forward, lips ghosting over Liam’s ear.

“Sex on the beach? If you’d like?” He whispers faintly, smirking when he hears Liam’s sharp intake of breath. Louis makes a bold move and straddles Liam, thighs on either side of his. Louis puts his hands on Liam’s shoulders, giving him a look that hopefully said _do something_.

Liam must’ve read his mind as he placed his hands on Louis’ hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. Louis isn’t pleased with just that. He huffs softly, moving Liam’s hands until they were paced on Louis’ butt. There’s a pained look on Liam’s face, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Better?” Louis breathes smugly, grinding against Liam experimentally. Liam emits a low groan, eyes a deep, dark brown. Before Liam could reply, Louis leans in to press his lips firmly onto Liam’s. Liam is surprised at first, but practically melts when he feels Louis’ tongue against the seam of his lips. He squeezes Louis’ ass in appreciation and Louis practically unravels at that alone. Louis whimpers against Liam’s lips, rolling his hips down against Liam’s.

“J-Jesus,” Liam moans against Louis’ lips, rocking his hips up to meet Louis’, “Your body.” Liam concludes, hands sliding under Louis’ shirt. Louis shivers at the skin on skin contact, teeth biting into Liam’s lower lip. The sounds Liam makes when he does so goes straight to his growing erection. Liam drags his nails down Louis’ back, making Louis freeze in place. He moans helplessly into Liam’s mouth, back arching at the touch. Liam pulls back after a while, breathes labored as he puts his forehead against Louis’.

“Are we…Are we going to-“ Liam stops, hoping that Louis understood what he was asking. Louis huffs out a laugh, fingers creeping up into Liam’s hair.

“If you want, we don’t have to,” Louis says, tangling his fingers in his hair, “We could just get off like this…” Louis sighs, rolling his hips down to make his point. There’s a hitch in Liam’s breath at the action. Louis noses against the side of Liam’s neck, leaving soft kisses as he goes. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

“I-I…fuck, Louis, I-“ Liam tries and fails to get his point across, hands squeezing Louis’ hips. “I to be inside you.” He finally answers, pressing a firm kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis feels like he’s on cloud nine; body over sensitive. With every little touch, Louis becomes increasingly needy.

“I wanna’ ride you.” Louis whispers against Liam’s lips, cock straining against the front of his jeans. Liam nips at the skin of Louis’ throat, nails digging into the flesh of Louis’ hips at the thought, the image alone sending waves of arousal straight to his cock. Liam nods numbly in agreement, focusing on leaving a visible lovebite on the side of Louis’ neck. Louis pulls away from Liam, standing up in front of him. He slips off his shoes clumsily, hands trembling as he unfastens his jeans. He pulls them off without any further hesitation, along with his boxer briefs. He looks down at Liam and notices the way he’s biting his lip, hand under the waistband of his jeans. Louis snorts, pulling off his shirt as he straddles Liam’s hips again. “Starting without me, love?” Louis whispers teasingly. Liam’s hand slips out of his pants with a smirk on his lips.

“I wouldn’t dare,” He breathes in reply. Louis takes Liam’s hand into his own, and before Liam could question him, he puts two of his fingers in his mouth. Louis closes his eyes, moaning obscenely around Liam’s fingers. Liam moans high in his throat, leaning in to kiss down the column of his throat. He removes his fingers from Louis’ mouth, connecting his lips with his. Liam sets an agonizingly slow pace, lips moving languidly against Louis’. Louis is so wrapped up in the heat of it all, that he doesn’t notice the teasing tip of Liam’s finger until he was all the way in.

“Liam!” Louis squeaks seconds later, face hidden in the nook of Liam’s shoulder. Louis is shaking, moving against Liam’s finger. He scrapes his teeth against Liam’s neck when he bends his finger, pushing in and out of him slowly.

“Good?” Liam breathes, pushing deeper into Louis. Louis whimpers, nodding weakly into Liam’s shoulder. There’s a tinge of discomfort when Liam pushes in his second finger but Louis pushes down on them none the less.

“O-Oh fuck,” Louis whines lightly, throwing his head back. He places a sloppy kiss on Liam’s lips, rolling his hips down against Liam’s hand. Liam meets him half away, finger-fucking Louis slowly, scissoring his fingers to stretch him as much as possible.

“Shit,” Liam groans in distress, Louis gives him a quizzical look, mind fuzzy around the edges.“I-I don’t have any condoms on me.” Louis looks distressed at first, sucking his lip into his mouth.

“Well…I don’t mind?” Louis says after a few seconds, “I trust you if you trust me?”

Liam looks unsure, brow furrowing, “A-Are you sure?” Liam asks quietly. Louis rolls his hips against Liam again, feeling Liam’s fingers slip in deeper.

“Yea,” Louis moans, “I wanna’ feel all of you.” Louis comments, jumping when Liam presses against Louis’ prostate, “Fuck, please.” He chokes. Liam presses into that spot again and again, and by the time Louis bats his hand away, he’s is shaking.

“I-I’m good.” Louis says softly, rutting against Liam’s front, “I want you in me.” Louis reaches between them, unbuttoning Liam’s jeans and sliding his hand inside.

“J-Jesus Fu-“ Liam curses, hips canting with the movement of Louis’ hand. Louis climbs off of Liam, pulling Liam’s cock out in the process. He gives it a few tugs, nearly salivating at the mouth at how absolutely _delicious_ his dick must taste and how _perfect_ it’ll feel deep inside of him. Louis licks the underside of Liam’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Liam bites back a moan, breathing heavily. Louis strokes him, sucking at the head of his cock. He slowly sinks down, taking Liam as far as he physically can. Louis moans obscenely when he feels Liam at the back of his throat. Liam grabs blindly for the back of Louis’ head, fingers trembling as he grips a handful of Louis’ hair.

“L-Louis,” Liam whines high in his throat, eyes nearly rolling back in his head. He moves Louis up and down his cock, thrusting into his mouth at a steady pace. Louis tightens his grip around the base of Liam’s cock, his hand squeezing Liam’s thigh. He digs his nails in, cheeks hallowing as he sucks.

“I-I’m gonna’ come i-if you don’t stop,” Liam breathes, feeling the tug of his orgasm in his lower abdomen. Louis leans away, lips red and slick with saliva. He gives Liam’s cok a few more tugs, straddling Liam’s hips again. Louis kisses Liam filthily, tongue pressing against Liam’s. Liam kisses him hungrily, hand guiding his dick to Louis’ hole. Louis pushes down against Liam, the head of his cock pressing in. Louis whines high in his throat, guiding himself down on Liam’s cock.

“F-Fuck,” Louis whimpers quietly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Liam murmurs sweet nothings against Louis’ jaw, dragging his lips against the sharp cut of his jawline.

“You’re doing so good, babe; so pretty for me.” He whispers, groaning when Louis finally bottoms out. Louis presses his forehead against Liam’s, the pain almost unbearable. Louis tries to move after a few seconds but stops, a twinge of pain striking through him.

“Are you alright?” Liam whispers, rubbing soothing circles into the small of Louis’ back. Louis grunts in response, lip caught between his teeth. Eventually, the pain becomes a dull ache, and once he moves, a strong surge of pleasure spreads throughout his body.

“Shit, Liam,” Louis groans, lifting himself up, he slams back down, moaning loudly as he does so. Liam wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, grinding into him in the most delirious way possible. Liam presses his lips against Louis’ in a fierce kiss, nails digging into Louis’ sides. Louis jumps at the needle-like pricks of pain at his sides, but it only adds to the searing fire burning in the pit of his stomach. “Please go faster.” Louis mumbles numbly against his lips, forehead lying against Liam’s shoulder.  
Liam stops for a moment, keeping Louis completely still. He slams into Louis, pushing Louis down in time with his thrusts. Louis nearly chokes on his own spit, eyes wide open. Louis wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, throwing his back as he groans. Liam thrusts into him hard, moaning when he feels Louis start to shake. Louis meets Liam’s thrusts, hips stuttering when he feels the sudden buildup of his orgasm.

“I-I’m not going to last much longer, babe,” Liam grunts, sucking Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth. Louis clenches around Liam, mouthing against Liam’s neck.

“Fuck, I wanna’ feel you come in me.” Louis mumbles breathlessly. Seconds later, Liam comes with a shout. He stills his hips, pouring into Louis. Louis kisses up the side of Liam’s neck, clenching around Liam’s cock. He grinds down against him, reaching between them to wraps his hand around his own aching dick.

“Fuck, you’re amazing, Louis,” Liam mumbles, a lazy smile forming on his lips. Louis laughs breathlessly, moaning when he feels Liam’s hand wrap around him. “I’ve got you, love,” He whispers tentatively. Louis moves himself up and down Liam’s cock, his orgasm tugging at his lower stomach. Louis comes on Liam’s, biting into the flesh of Liam’s shoulder. Liam pulls his hand away, licking up the mess that Louis left behind. Louis huffs out a laugh, kissing the side of Liam’s jaw tenderly.

“I had a feeling you were a kinky bastard.” Louis murmurs, poking his side. Liam sucks a finger into his mouth, winking at Louis.

“There are a lot of things that you don’t know about me.” Liam comments filthily, leaning into kiss Louis. Louis laughs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck.

“Really now? Tell me more.”

 

                                                                                                                                                  ~*~

 

They manage to sneak out of the closet half naked to run down the hall to the bathroom. They start to clean up, but it eventually turns into Liam giving Louis a blowjob with his back against the door. Eventually they do manage to clean up, Louis giving Liam a clean shirt to change into.

“You ready to go back out there?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Liam smiles brightly at him, rubbing the back of his neck. Louis grabs onto Liam’s hand, pulling him down the hall. He pulls open the door to the patio, waiting for Liam to walk through first before closing it behind him. They walk down the stairs hand in hand. Louis spots Michelle as soon as they step onto the lawn. She notices him and then their intertwined hands and immediately scowls. Louis winks at her, pulling Liam close to his side.

Liam seems to notice the interacting, nudging Louis in the side until Louis turns to face him.

“Are you showing me off to Michelle?” Liam snorts, leaning back against the wall of the house. Louis inhales dramatically, putting a hand to his chest.

“Liam honestly, do you think I’m that petty?” He asks with faux conviction in his tone. Liam rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist.

“To be honest, yes I do.” He replies, giggling when Louis slaps him on the shoulder.

“Daddy!” Scarlett yells from across the yard, running towards them. Louis smiles brightly at her, swooping down to pick her up in his arms.

“Hey, doll, are you having a good time?” He asks, smattering her face with kisses. She gives him a dopey smile, bright blue eyes lit with excitement.

“Yea! I found a lizard by the fence and I wanted to show it to you, but you weren’t outside.” Scarlett says, pouting. Louis clicks his tongue, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

“I’m sorry, love, but me and Josh’s dad were talking inside.” Louis says, pointing to Liam. Scarlett waves excitedly at Liam.

“Hi, Josh’s dad.” She says happily, cuddling into Louis. Liam gives her a small smile, having back at her.

“Nice to meet you, Scarlett.”

“Daddy, when can we have cake?” She mumbles, her tiny fingers poking at Louis’ face. He bites the tip of her finger playfully, leaning forward to put her on her own two feet.

“We can start now, if you want?”

 

                                                                                                                                               ~*~

 

As it turns out, Liam and Louis work well together. Once all the other parents had gather the kids inside, it was Louis and Liam who helped plate pieces of cake with a scoop of strawberry ice cream.Louis tried to suppress the smile that forms on his lips when he notices Scarlett practically drooling over Josh. Liam and Louis stay back in the kitchen, enjoying each other’s company.

By the time five o’clock rolls by, most of the parents along with their kids are long gone. Liam and Josh were the only ones left in the Tomlinson household.

Louis rolls his eyes, getting up stray pieces of wrapping paper off of the floor. “You really didn’t have to stay back, I could’ve cleaned up by myself.” Liam shrugs, opening an empty trash bag and putting empty toy boxes inside.

“It’s no problem at all, and I think Scarlett doesn’t mind Josh staying a little while longer.” He concludes shrugging. Louis puts the rest of the wrapping paper into Liam’s trash bag. He smiles shyly up at Liam, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I don’t mind you staying a little longer either…” Louis comments softly, heart fluttering with the breath taking smile Liam gives him in return.

“Daddy, we’re sleepy.” Louis hears Scarlett say. He turns around, watching Scarlett and Josh stand in the doorway to the living room. She rubs her eyes, yawning softly.

“Go upstairs and take a nap, love. Take Josh with you.” He sighs, leaning against Liam. Scarlett nods, grabbing Josh’s wrist. Josh walks behind her wordlessly, a small smile on his lips.

“Josh doesn’t talk much, does he?” Louis questions, sitting down on the couch. Liam laughs, sitting down next to him.

“He doesn’t talk much when he has a crush.” Liam replies, putting an arm around Louis.

“That’s adorable, he’s adorable.” Louis gushes, turning to Liam, “Just like his dad.” Liam snorts, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink

 

                                                                                                                                             ~*~

Liam and Josh don’t leave until almost ten o’clock. Liam carries Josh in his arms, the boy still fast asleep. Liam walks towards the door, turning around to face Louis.

“Thanks for today it, it was—interesting.” Liam laughs quietly, rocking Josh in his arms. Louis opens the door, leaning against the doorframe.

“I had a fun time. If you want to do that ever again, just stop on by.” Louis states; winking. Liam laughs again, leaning in to place a tender kiss on Louis’ lips.

“Until next time.” Liam says with finality, walking outside. Louis closes the door behind him, his face aching from how hard he’s smiling.

Louis couldn’t wait until next time and whatever that had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't really a kid fic, I just wanted an excuse for Lilo to fuck in the middle of a birthday party oops.  
> Comments (good and bad) are welcomed!  
> Kudos are appreciated!!!!  
> tumblr: [lilo-loser](http://www.lilo-loser.tumblr.com)


End file.
